Bottoms up
by SoyTryphena
Summary: Am "Morgen danach" stellen Snape und Lupin fest, dass beide eine sonderbare Neigung teilen. Autorisierte Übersetzung.


Bottoms Up by The Treacle Tart

DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter related characters and themes belong to JK Rowling, her publishers, and some lawyers.

Alle Charaktere und Geschichten der Harry Potter-Bände gehören JK Rowling, ihren Herausgebern und einigen Anwälten.

* * *

Alle Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Die Story gehört nicht mir sondern The Treacle Tart. (Story-ID 1755414). Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der FF von The Treacle Tart auf . Reviews (auf Englisch) könnt Ihr abgeben unter der Story-ID 1755414 oder (auf Deutsch) an mich. Ich leite sie dann übersetzt an The Treacle Tart weiter.

* * *

Author's Notes: Written for the Master and Wolf fest Challenge #115. The two get very, very drunk. Special thanks to Angelfeather for her wonderful help and Portkey for being so very brave. Any mistakes you find belong to me.

ZUSAMMENFASSUNG: Am Morgen „danach" stellen Snape und Lupin fest, dass beide eine sonderbare Neigung teilen.

* * *

**Bottoms Up**

**von The Treacle Tart**

**übersetzt von SoyTryphena**

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ein neuer Tag angebrochen war. Sein Nacken war steif, die Augen schmerzten und der Mund schmeckte wie etwas Fauliges und ziemlich Totes. All das waren Zeichen eines ganz normalen Morgens im Leben des Severus Snape Er blinzelte sich langsam in eine bewusste Daseinsform zurück und fand seine Annahmen durch eine Welle impertinent hellen und blendenden Sonnenlichts bestätigt.

Sonnenlicht?

Wie zur Hölle hatte Sonnelicht den Weg in den Kerker gefunden? Das war definitiv _kein_ gutes Zeichen. Ein blutunterlaufenes Auge öffnete sich und erkannte, dass sein nackter Körper von blauem Bettzeug umhüllt wurde.

Blau? Nackt? Vielleicht war es doch kein ganz so normaler Morgen.

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht im Bett und spürte einen vertrauten Schmerz im unteren Körperbereich. Hätte nicht gleichzeitig ein Paar Hauselfen auf seinem Schädel einen Stepptanz aufgeführt, so wäre er noch irritierter gewesen. Ganz offensichtlich befand er sich nicht nur mit einem gewaltigen Kater außerhalb des Kerkers in einem fremden Bett – was allein schon auf gewisse Ausschweifungen am Abend zuvor hindeutete – sondern hatte sich auch noch flach legen lassen. Davon abgesehen bestand die Priorität im Moment allerdings darin, herauszufinden, wo er sich befand, in wessen Begleitung er sich befand und ob er einen Erinnerungszauber auszuführen hatte – entweder an seinem Partner oder an sich selbst.

Er hob den Kopf so weit wie möglich, bevor der Schwindel einsetzte, und sah sich um. Irgend etwas an dem Raum kam ihm bekannt vor, aber er konnte sich nicht genügend konzentrieren, um herauszufinden, was es war. Er konnte jedoch genug sehen, um zu wissen, dass er in diesem Raum vor nicht allzu langer Zeit schon einmal gewesen war.

Mist! So viel zu der Hoffnung, dass es sich um eine anonyme Begegnung handeln könnte.

Er versuchte, sich alles über die vorige Nacht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, woran er sich erinnern konnte. Zwei oder drei … oder zwölf Gläser von Hagrids hausgemachtem Eierpunsch bei der verfluchten, von Albus organisierten Weihnachtsfeier der Lehrerschaft hatten ihn offensichtlich geschafft. Also handelte es sich vermutlich nicht um einen Schüler. Salazar sei Dank; das musste er wirklich nicht noch einmal durchstehen. Aber wer war es dann? Es waren nicht viele Männer bei der Party gewesen und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er mit einer Frau ins Bett gegangen war, war gering. In diesem Moment bewegte sich der Haufen blauer Bettwäsche neben ihm. Ein ziemlich haariger und muskulöser Arm kam darunter hervor, fand den Weg um seine Körpermitte und zog ihn dicht an eine ebenso behaarte wie muskulöse Brust.

Dann erstarrten sie beide.

Severus drehte sich langsam um, während ein zerzauster Kopf unter der Bettdecke auftauchte. Irritierte schwarze und verdutzte honigfarbene Augen starrten sich gegenseitig an. Der Werwolf?! Musste es wirklich der Werwolf sein? Er hätte es in dem Moment kommen sehen müssen, als er hörte, dass die Bestie wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten würde. Lupins Anwesenheit innerhalb eines Umkreises von fünf Meilen um den Tränkemeister konnte nur bedeuten, dass Snape leiden würde. Es bedeutete Schmerz – in der einen oder anderen Form.

Das Paar Hauselfen hatte sich mittlerweile zu einem ganzen Ensemble inklusive Orchester, Chor und applaudierendem Publikum gemausert. Er ignorierte das Hämmern in seinem Kopf und versuchte, den schnellsten Weg aus diesem Raum heraus zu finden, bevor der Werwolf versuchte, die Situation zu entschuldigen.

„'n Morgen", krächzte eine raue, verschlafene Stimme.

Kein Glück. O, wie er die steifen Scherze am Morgen danach hasste.

"Ob das ein guter Morgen ist oder nicht, ist wohl eine Interpretationsfrage, Lupin. Ich persönlich habe meine Zweifel."

Snape nahm wahr, wie Lupin vorsichtig die Arme von seinem Oberkörper entfernte, etwa so wie sich eine Gazelle von einem Löwen entfernt – eine ziemlich nervös zitternde Gazelle von einem ziemlich wütenden Löwen. Aus sicherer Entfernung überprüfte er das Schlafzimmer beziehungweise das, was vom Schlafzimmer noch übrig war. Die Möbel waren umgekippt, Bücher und Kleidung lagen herum, und in der hölzernen Schlafzimmertür befand sich eine lange, von scharfen Krallen hinterlassene Kratzspur. Lupins Augen spiegelten Snapes Verwirrung wider. Was immer die letzte Nacht gewesen oder auch nicht gewesen war, es handelte sich zumindest um eine sehr intensive Begegnung.

"Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße", murmelte der Werwolf und verbarg den Kopf in seinen Händen. Nach Snapes Meinung war das eine äußerst akkurate Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse des vorherigen Abends.

"Warum passiert das immer wieder?" fuhr Lupin fort. "Man sollte meinen, dass ich nach dem letzten Mal meine Lektion gelernt hätte." Er rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in kleinen, kreisenden Bewegungen über die Schläfen.

„Das ist dir schon einmal passiert?" fragte Snape ungläubig.

Lupin hob schnell den Kopf. Dem schmerzlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war das keine gute Entscheidung. Snape betrachtete Lupins verzerrtes Gesicht mit Genugtuung und stellte befriedigt fest, dass sie sich beide verflucht schlecht fühlten. Die Grimasse unterdrückte jedoch nicht die Röte auf Lupins Wangen, als er begann, eine Antwort auf Snapes vorherige Frage zurecht zu stammeln. „Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen sind für jemand meiner Art wirklich kein Luxus, Severus. Ich… ich versuche, im Zölibat zu leben. Aber Alkohol bringt wohl meine niederen Instinkte hervor." Diese Antwort brachte ihm die erste hochgezogene Augenbraue dieses Morgens ein.

„Anscheinend ende ich jedes Mal, wenn ich trinke, in einer… einer ähnlichen Situation. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen – ohne Alkohol hätte ich höchstwahrscheinlich überhaupt kein Sexleben." Das Eingeständnis schien ihn zu demütigen, was Snape freute, allerdings nur ein bisschen, denn die Tatsache, dass der Werwolf nicht allein in diesem Bett war, blieb weiterhin bestehen – und der Wolf war _nicht_ der Bottom gewesen.

„Und was ist mit dir?" fragte Lupin vorsichtig. „Ist dir das schon einmal passiert?"

Severus war drauf und dran, dem Wolf zu sagen, er sole seine Schnauze nicht in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten stecken. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er nackt im Bett eben jenes besagten Wolfes saß und dies somit vielleicht nicht die beste Gelegenheit war, um besagten Wolf zu verärgern; er selbst hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, was mit seinen Klamotten passiert war – und es war ein sehr langer Weg zurück in den Kerker. „Wie es scheint haben wir etwas gemeinsam", gab er missgelaunt zu. „Ich bin normalerweise kein Mensch, der sich absichtlich dem Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten widmet… aber Alkohol schein auf mich eine ähnliche Wirkung zu haben."

„Brauchst wohl ein bisschen flüssigen Mut, um warm zu werden, was?" bemerkte Lupin mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Snape schnaubte. „Ich kann an der Situation nichts Vergnügliches erkennen, Lupin."

„Ach, komm schon, Snape, selbst du kannst die Ironie des Ganzen erkennen", sagte er und lachte über Snapes offensichtliche Verärgerung. „Abgesehen davon war die letzte Nacht, nach allem, woran ich mich erinnere, durchaus recht… vergnüglich. Wir _sind_ erwachsen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir können damit so umgehen, wie die meisten Erwachsenen das tun."

„Und wie, bitte schön, bist du mit deinen vorherigen Liebschaften umgegangen?" spottete Snape.

„Nach meiner Erfahrung ist Verleugnung die beste Strategie", antwortete Lupin mit breitem Grinsen.

„Ah… ein weiterer Beweis deiner überlegenen geistigen Fähigkeiten. Wirklich genial. Warum ist mir das noch nicht eingefallen?" Snape nutzte den Moment, um sich die Steppdecke um die entblößte Brust zu schlingen und warf seinem Bettgenossen wütende Blicke zu.

„Die gute alte Verleugnungsreaktion kann Wunder bewirken, Severus, aber ich nehme an, dass ich wohl mehr Übung damit habe als du", bemerkte Lupin und drehte die Augen, um Snapes Reaktion zu beobachten.

„Das bezweifle ich", schnaubte der Tränkemeister zurück.

„Tust du das? Aha, dann nehme ich an, dass dir das schon mehr als einmal passiert ist?" Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Dann lass uns doch mal unsere Aufzeichnungen vergleichen, Severus", schlug er mit einem Grinsen vor. Scheinbar steckte noch jede Menge Rumtreiber in Lupin.

„Ich habe keine Lust auf ein Spiel ‚Dating Desaster unter Drogen', herzlichen Dank", knurrte Snape.

Lupin lehnte sich in sein Kissen, das Laken glitt seinen Torso bedenklich tief bis fast auf die Hüften herunter und fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an den Haaren, die sich in einer ziemlich einladenden Linie seinen Bauch hinabzogen. Er grinste wieder. „Und auf was für ein Spiel hast du Lust, Severus?"

Snapes Augen glitten langsam prüfend über Lupins Figur. Manche Spiele waren gefährlicher als andere. „Also gut", antwortete er schließlich. „Aber du legst vor."

Lupin lächelte, wenn auch etwas entmutigt, und begann: „Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, hat es in der Schule angefangen. Mit 16 habe ich zum esten Mal getrunken – Graphorn Wodka – und bin am nächsten Morgen neben Aaron Pogerbin aufgewacht."

„Dem Ravenclaw?"

„Du scheinst überrascht zu sein."

„Ich… naja, ich hatte angenommen… die ganze Schule nahm an…"

"Sirius? Du dachtest, es war Sirius, nicht wahr? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich mich nicht gern auf körperliche Beziehungen einlasse, Severus. Ganz sicher hätte ich für eine Nacht nicht eine der wenigen Freundschaften riskiert, die ich hatte. Außerdem war Sirius nicht mein Typ."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere war er der Typ für zwei Drittel der gesamten Schule."

„Ah, und genau das ist der Punkt, nicht wahr?"

Snape starrte Lupin für einen Augenblick an, einen Ausdruck des Nicht-Begreifens in seinen dunklen Zügen. Diese Enthüllung war bestürzend und änderte alles, was er als Tatsache und unveränderliche Geschichte betrachtet hatte. Plötzlich ergab nichts mehr einen Sinn. Was käme wohl als Nächstes: schwangere Zauberer, ein geheimes Date zwischen Weasley und Malfoy, vielleicht war Potter in Wahrheit sein Sohn? Es verschlug ihm die Sprache, bis Lupin seine Gedanken unterbrach. „Du bist dran mit Reden, Severus. So geht das Spiel."

Snape hielt inne, schürzte die Lippen und rollte die Augen. „Also gut. Auch ich habe meine Vorliebe während der Schulzeit entdeckt", began Snape in einem desinteressierten, mit Langeweile verbrämten Tonfall. „Festlichkeiten nach einem Quidditch-Match zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Geoffrey Nott hatte einige Flaschen Lager. Nach zweieinhalb Flaschen war ich entschiedenermaßen gesellig – und scheinbar ein begeisterter Anhänger dieses Sports."

„Geoffrey Nott", sagte Lupin würdigend. „Ich erinnere mich an ihn – gut aussehend, sehr breite Schultern. Du hast viel Zeit mir ihm verbracht, oder?"

„Ja. Gut aussehend, breitschultrig und ausgestattet mit einem unerschöpflichen Vorrat an Lager. Das machte meine Schulzeit erträglich."

„Ah, ein Wiederholungstäter."

„In jenem Jahr gewannen wir den Quidditch- und den Hauspokal. Es gab viele … Festlichkeiten."

In diesem Augenblick lachte Lupin, ein volles, kräftiges Lachen, das tief aus seinem Bauch zu kommen schien. Es war ein interessanter Anblick: fast nackt, völlig zerzaustes Haar, funkelnde Augen, volle, rote Lippen und ein breites Lächeln über geraden, weißen Zähnen.

Das entwickelte sich gar nicht gut, nicht für Snape, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich an das Thema ihrer Konversation zu erinnern. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie begonnen hatte. Lupin. Kopf in den Händen. Lupin, der murmelte: "Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße… warum passiert das immer wieder? ... Man sollte meinen, dass ich nach dem letzten Mal meine Lektion gelernt hätte."

Die Rettung.

„Aus reiner Neugierde, Lupin", begann er in seiner üblichen gedehnten Sprechweise, „wer war die letzte Gelegenheit, von dem du deine Lektion hättest lernen sollen?"

Lupin hörte auf zu lachen aber nicht zu lächeln und antwortete mit einem Achselzucken. „Oliver Wood. Die Party zu Harrys achtzehntem Geburtstag im Fuchsbau. Es gab ein improvisiertes Quidditch-Spiel. Oliver hatte sich in einem früheren Spiel am selben Tag den Arm verletzt und war mit mir zusammen an den Spielfeldrand verbannt. Nach ein paar Gläsern des Spezialbutterbiers der Weasley-Zwillinge schafften Oliver und ich es gerade noch in die Vorratskammer neben der Küche. Das war der erste Raum, den wir finden konnten. Es war toll, bis er mich „Professor" nannte und ich so schnell wieder nüchtern war, als hätte ich Dumbledore nackt gesehen. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Lustmolch… ein sehr alter Lustmolch. Ehemalige Schüler sind die schlimmsten, Severus."

„Derzeitige Schüler sind nicht viel besser", gab Snape spöttisch zurück.

„Ein Schüler, Severus. Ich bin geschockt", sagte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Er war volljährig und stolzierte mit Macallan herum. Der ist fünfzig."

„Vielversprechender Start, nehme ich an. Aber er erhoffte sich mehr?"

‚Scharfsichtiger Werwolf', dachte Snape beinahe beeindruckt. „Die letzten sechs Monate seines Aufenthalts an der Schule verbrachte ich damit, seinen Liebeserklärungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Blumen, Schokolade, Gedichte, parfümierte Badezusätze…"

„Macallan war passé?"

„Leider zählten gedankliche Erkenntnis oder rudimentäre Logik nicht zu Mr. Zabinis Talenten. Er hat die Verbindung nie hergestellt."

„Trottel", sagte Lupin mitfühlend.

Severus nickte. „Er hat eine ehemalige Hufflepuff geheiratet und zieht derzeit einen ganzen Stall Kinder groß. Weasley'sche Dimensionen. Merlin helfe mir, wenn ich noch unterrichte, wenn sie soweit sind."

Das brachte ihm ein leises Lachen ein. „Weasley'sche Dimensionen", murmelte Lupin glucksend, während er Severus berechnend ansah. „Ich hatte einen Weasley, weißt du", sagte er mit herausforderndem Grinsen.

„Ich hatte zwei", konterte Snape. Schach und Matt. Lupin schien das Spiel zu gefallen und zu seinem größten Verdruss gefiel es auch Snape.

„Charlie Weasley", begann Lupin. „Wir hatten eine Diskussion darüber, ob dunkle magische Wesen gezähmt werden können. Ein paar Halbe später befanden wir uns in der Gasse hinter dem Pub. Er hat mir einige seiner effektiveren Techniken gezeigt. Ein sehr fähiger junger Mann. Sehr… dynamisch. Was ist mit dir?"

„Als William von ein paar Jahren während des trimagischen Turniers die Schule besuchte, brachte er mir eine sehr schöne Flasche Bourbon mit. Wir hätten fast die zweite Aufgabe verpasst."

„Und?"

„Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit Percy und eine Flasche Scotch, die er nicht allein trinken wollte."

„Percy? Ich dachte, der ist hetero", sagte Lupin überrascht.

„Das ist er auch meistens. Er hat allerdings eine gewisse Neigung, über die seine Verlobte nichts weiß."

„Neigung?"

Snape lächelte nur; ein so wölfisches Lächeln hatte Lupin noch nie gesehen.

„Ich denke, das reicht", sagte Lupin und schwenkte seine Arme durch die Luft. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich bereit bin, etwas über deine Fetische zu erfahren."

„Feigling", kommentierte Snape mit den ersten Anzeichen eines weniger lüsternen und dafür echten Lächelns in den Mundwinkeln.

Das Vertrauen zwischen den beiden war gewachsen und das Atmen fiel ihnen nun etwas leichter. Snape hatte noch immer keine Vorstellung davon, wo seine Kleider sein könnten, aber er hatte es nicht mehr ganz so eilig zu gehen. Er nahm an, dass dies von anderen als „Spaß haben" bezeichnet wurde. Er fragte sich, ob die anderen Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers so schnell mit der Empfehlung sich zu entspannen bei der Hand wären, wenn sie wüssten, was zur Erreichung dieses Ziels notwendig war.

„Schon mal mit einer Frau im Bett gelandet?" fragte Lupin, begierig darauf, das Spiel fortzuführen.

Snape nickte. „Eine Flasche Shiraz-Wein führte zu einer Begegnung mit Maura Hooch."

„Maura Hooch? Ich dachte, sie sei…"

„Ist sie auch. Aber nach einer Flasche Wein und mehreren Jahren Abstinenz war sie bereit, alles zu probieren… selbst Männer."

Lupin lächelte verrucht. „Wie war sie?"

„In leitender Position", antwortete Snape wahrheitsgemäß. „Die meiste Zet lag ich einfach nur da und sie nahm die Dinge in die Hand… sozusagen. Das war wirklich alles, was ich tun konnte, um mitzuhalten. Den ganzen Tag Besen zu reiten, hat ihr gewaltige Oberschenkelmuskeln eingebracht. Wenn sie die Kontrolle übernehmen will, dann bist du gut beraten, dich festzuhalten und auf den Ritt einzulassen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist."

„Festhalten und beten."

„So ungefähr", stimmte Snape zu. „Es war auf merkwürdige Weise … pädagogisch."

„Pädagogisch?"

Snape nickte. „Sie verglich es mit dem Ritt auf einem Feuerblitz und bellte Anweisungen und Koordinaten. Sie war sehr informativ. Mein Flugvermögen hat sich danach wesentlich verbessert."

Lupin stieß erneut ein kräftiges Lachen aus. „Das ist unbezahlbar", sagte er grinsend mit glitzernden Augen. „War sie die Einzige?"

Snape dachte einen Moment nach. „Chablis mit Minerva McGonagall an einem Osterfest. Cabernet mit Irma Pince an Halloween. Chianti mit Rosmerta, als ich ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende beaufsichtigte."

„Waren sie gut?"

Snape versank für einen Moment in Gedanken, bevor er nickte. „McGonagall schnurrt, wenn man ihren Nacken streichelt, und Pince schreit, wenn sie kommt", bekannte er.

„Und Rosmerta?"

„Wollte ein Trinkgeld."

„Was du nicht sagst. Hast du's ihr gegeben?"

„Der Service war ausgezeichnet." Snape lächelte ein volles Lächeln und ließ die Decke, die er an sich gedrückt hatte, in seinen Schoß fallen.

„Du hast bestimmt bemerkt, dass du bei Wein auf Frauen abfährst", teilte Lupin ihm seine Beobachtung mit.

„Ja, ich habe das Muster bemerkt."

„Bei mir ist es Likör," gab Lupin zurück. „Aus irgend einem Grund bringt Likör mich dem schwachen Geschlecht näher. Maulbeerlikör mit Analese Vector nach den Abschlussprüfungen. Brombeerlikör mit Sybil Trelawney an der Sommersonnenwende, und Aprikosenlikör mit Fleur Delacour bei einer Veranstaltung des Ministeriums."

„Delacour? Das französische Törtchen?"

„Selbiges. Hübsch anzusehen aber nicht der Mühe wert. Sie hat sich kaum bewegt und hat mich wochenlang danach belästigt. Ehrlich gesagt, ist dieser Akzent ziemlich unangenehm, wenn er nicht durch reichlich Alkohol gedämpft wird. Sie hätte mich fast zu einem Unverzeihlichen gebracht, so sehr sehnte ich mich nach den sanften Tönen Azkabans."

„Wie war Trelawney?" fragte Snape neugierig.

„Überraschend gut." Sie hat ein Faible für Seidenschals und Räucherwerk. Es war ganz interessant, aber ein paar Mal habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich an jenem Abend irgend welchen Göttern geopfert werden sollte."

„Sonst noch jemand?"

„Na ja…"

Snape bemerkte das Zögern und stürzte sich auf die Gelegenheit. Das wäre bestimmt gut. „Na ja, was?"

„Da war Nymphadora Tonks, aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie zählt."

„Warum sollte sie nicht zählen?"

„Na ja, sie ist ein Metamorphmagus…"

„Und?" Severus wollte sehen, wohin sich dies entwickelte.

„Sie konnte ihren Körper verändern…"

Aha, also dahin ging es. „Sprich weiter", ermutigte ihn Snape.

„Also, sie … hat sich selbst einen … einen ziemlich beeindruckenden…"

„Du warst Bottom, nicht wahr?"

Lupin vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und murmelte: „Pfirsichlikör."

Nun war Snape an der Reihe, laut zu lachen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, das selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren fremd klang. Sein Lachen war tiefer als Lupins, aber genauso voll. „Ich hatte selbst auch ein paar… ungewöhnliche Begegnungen, Lupin", brachte er hervor und konnte die Belustigung in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken. „Das bleibt wohl zu erwarten, wenn man solche Neigungen hat wie wir."

„Wer zum Beispiel?" fragte Lupin.

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Manche Dinge behält man besser für sich, Lupin."

„Ach, komm schon. Kann das schlimmer sein, als was ich dir gerade erzählt habe?"

Snape zögerte, entschied dann aber, dass Lupin nie darüber würde reden können, ohne sich selbst mit hineinzuziehen – und außerdem mochte sowieso niemand Snape gern genug – wenigstens nicht in nüchternem Zustand – also war es sowieso egal.

„Da war Ollivander", gab er zu.

„Ollivander?"

„Ich brauchte einen Ersatz-Zauberstab. Er bearbeitete mich mit Absinth und behauptete, dass er ganz _besondere_ Maße nehmen müsse, damit ich einen zweiten Zauberstab bekäme. Ich schöpfte erst Verdacht, als ich nackt über dem Tresen hing und… nun ja, in dem Moment dachte ich, ich könnte auch zu Ende bringen, was schon begonnen hatte."

„Sehr gewissenhaft von dir."

„Ich bin ein großer Verfechter des Gedankens, dass man die Dinge zu Ende bringen sollte."

Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an, ein wissendes Lächeln, das sagte: „Ich weiß etwas über dich." Aber es enthielt keine Bosheit oder Gehässigkeit, nur Einvernehmen und Verständnis. In Lupins Blick lag etwas beinahe Sanftes. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe dunklen Honigs. Das war Snape noch nie zuvor aufgefallen. Er bemerkte auch, dass Lupins Haar an der Stirn zu lang war; es berührte seine Augenlider und strich beinahe über seine langen Wimpern.

Wieder einmal unterbrach der Werwolf seine Gedanken in dem Bemühen, den Schlagabtausch fortzuführen. „Das ist eine gute Geschichte mit Ollivander, Severus, aber ich gehe mit: Flitwick."

„Du und Flitwick?" Snape konnte seine Überraschung nicht verbergen.

„Jede Menge Feuerwhiskey", rechtfertigte sich Lupin.

„Ich glaube, auf der ganzen Welt gibt es nicht genug Alkohol dafür."

„Nein, es war gar nicht so schlecht."

„Wie funktioniert denn das… rein logistisch gesehen?" Snape konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Er ist ein Zauberkunst-Meister", antwortete Lupin geradeheraus. „Er hat sich selbst zum Schweben gebracht."

„Was du nicht sagst", antwortete Snape beeindruckt.

„Es war wirklich faszinierend und für einen so kleinen Mann ist er überraschend gut…"

„Nein, sag es nicht", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Ich bitte dich. Geh nicht weiter ins Detail."

„Gut, gut. Wer ist jetzt hier der Feigling?" machte Lupin sich über ihn lustig. „Du bist dran."

„Du hattest Flitwick und ich kann nachlegen: ich biete dir ein Wochenende auf Malfoy Manor", sagte Snape einfach.

„Ah, welcher Malfoy?"

„Alle drei."

„Das wäre dann ein Full House, nicht wahr?" Lupin grinste schief.

„Definitiv", gab Snape zurück. „Narcissa und eine Flasche Merlot am Freitag. Lucius und mehrere Gläser Cognac am Samstag, und Draco mit einer unbestimmbaren Menge Wodka in meinem Orangensaft nach dem Brunch am Sonntag."

„Klingt anstrengend."

„Geistig mehr als körperlich. Sie sehen sich so verflucht ähnlich, dass ich befürchtete, den falschen Namen zu rufen. Es ist schon schwer genug, sie in nüchternem Zustand auseinander zu halten, und ich habe dieses Wochenende größtenteils in unterschiedlich intensiven Rauschzuständen hinter mich gebracht. Doch ich schweife ab. Ich glaube, du bist dran."

„Das ist schwer zu toppen. Wie wäre es mit einer Flasche Würzrum und Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

„Shacklebolt. Warum ist das eine ungewöhnliche Begegnung?"

„Sie ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Ich wollte nur angeben."

Jetzt lachten beide Männer. Ihre Stimmen vermischten sich in der Luft und verschmolzen miteinander. Es fühlte sich … natürlich an.

„Du bist dran, Severus", sagte Lupin leise.

Snape betrachtete Lupin durch zusammengekniffene Augen, bevor er fortfuhr. Das Spiel machte Spaß, aber Snape spielte, um zu gewinnen. Jetzt war es Zeit, seinen Trumpf auszuspielen. „Hagrid."

„Hagrid?" Lupins Gesicht spiegelte Scheu und Ehrfurcht wider.

„Nicht meine Schuld", fügte Snape schnell hinzu. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass der Kürbissaft fermentiert war."

„Hagrid?"

„Ist dein Hörvermögen beeinträchtigt, Wolf?"

„Aber wie ist denn das möglich, Severus? Ich meine, es muss ja…"

„Wir sind nicht so weit gegangen, Lupin, wie die Tatsache bezeugt, dass ich noch immer in der Lage bin, selbstständig zu laufen. Er hat seine Hände benutzt und…"

„Seine Hände!"

„Das war mehr als genug. Hast du seine Hände jemals gesehen?

„Ja, und ich werde sie dank deiner nun nie wieder ansehen können."

„Du hast gefragt. Ich war mehr als bereit, diese Information für mich zu behalten."

„Guter Gott, Mann… Hagrid… lieber Gott im Himmel."

Merkwürdigerweise gefiel es Snape, Lupin so sehr zu schockieren, dass er in unzusammenhängendes Gebrabbel verfiel. Es war schön, die Fassade zum Einsturz zu bringen. Alle versuchten, Snape dazu zu bringen, sich zu entspannen und zugänglicher zu werden. Wenige erkannten, dass Lupin genauso reserviert und zurückgezogen war. Dies wurde bei dem Werwolf leichter akzeptiert, weil er so herzlich und nett war. Niemand empfand sein Verhalten als abweisend und so versuchte niemand, es zu ändern. Tatsächlich bestanden wenige Unterschiede zwischen den beiden Männern. Sie waren beide verschlossen. Beide lebten mit einer Maske. Eine davon lächelte immer, die andere schaute immer finster drein, doch beide trugen sie sie ständig … und spielten anderen etwas vor.

„Deine Unfähigkeit, einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu formulieren, heißt für mich, dass ich gewonnen habe."

Lupin war noch immer wie betäubt. Er drehte sich um und sah Snape direkt an. „Dem habe ich nichts entgegenzusetzen, Severus", sagte er. „War es… war es schön?"

Snape sah für einen Moment nachdenklich aus. „Es war mit allen irgendwie schön, denke ich. Mittendrin fühlt es sich immer gut an, das kann ich nicht leugnen. Aber nachher ist es immer problematisch."

„So wie jetzt." Lupin flüsterte fast.

Das Timbre in Lupins Stimme verwirrte Snape. „So sehr es mich überrascht, aber dieses Mal ist es nicht so ermüdend wie bei den meisten anderen Begegnungen." gab er zu.

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment, Severus," antwortete Lupin mehr als selbstzufrieden.

„Das kannst du halten, wie du willst, Lupin." Snape senkte die Augen, entfernte ein Staubkorn von der Decke, die auf seinen Beinen lag, und versuchte, Lupins Blick auf sich zu ignorieren.

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich kaum je einen besseren "Morgen danach" hatte als heute", bemerkte Lupin. „Normalerweise gibt es jede Menge Entschuldigungen, Versprechen, die niemand je einhalten will, Verabredungen, zu denen es nicht kommt… die meisten würde ich einfach gern vergessen."

„Die meisten?" fragte Snape vorsichtig.

Lupin drehte den Kopf und zog es vor, aus dem Fenster zu schauen, statt den Tränkemeister anzusehen. „Eine Begegnung ist mir im Gedächtnis geblieben. Die Ironie dabei ist, dass das eine Mal, an das ich mich so gern erinnern würde, auch dasjenige ist, an das ich am wenigsten Erinnerungen überhaupt habe." Bei diesem Eingeständnis sah er seltsam traurig aus.

„Es war letztes Jahr, direct nach dem Sieg über Voldemort. Da waren jede Menge Leute, jede Menge Alkohol und jede Menge… alles. Ich weiß nicht, wer es war, aber ich weiß, dass es wundervoll war. Ich erinnere mich, wie traurig ich war, als ich allein aufwachte, weil ich gedacht hatte… gehofft hatte… egal – er war fort. Ich denke noch immer von Zeit zu Zeit an diese Nacht. Er hat mir die wundervollsten Dinge zugeflüstert…" Lupin unterbrach sich. Seine Schultern sanken langsam herab und er drehte sich um, damit er Snape ansehen konnte. Er verengte die Augen, als er seinen Bettgenossen musterte. „Du warst auch dort, nicht wahr? Im ‚Fass und Krug'", sagte er schließlich.

„Ja", antwortete Snape langsam.

„Aber du hast damals nicht getrunken."

Er versteifte sich leicht. „Nein. Nein, ich glaube nicht."

„Du sagtest… du sagtest, du wolltest dich an diesen Tag nicht durch den Nebel des Alkohols erinnern. Dass er dafür zu wichtig sei…"

„Das klingt, als hätte ich das gesagt."

„Du warst also in der Nacht nüchtern", sagte Lupin vorsichtig.

„Außerordentlich nüchtern."

„Du warst es", behauptete Lupin mit einem gehauchten Flüstern.

„Was war ich?"

„Diese Nacht… Du warst derjenige, mit dem ich die Nacht verbracht habe."

„Lupin", stieß Snape hervor, „vielleicht bist du doch noch nicht wieder so nüchtern, wie du denkst…"

Lupin verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln. „Du redest gern beim Sex, Severus. Du hast mir letzte Nacht Dinge ins Ohr geflüstert. Dieselben Dinge, die du damals…"

„Lupin, wenn du halluzinierst, ist es wohl Zeit, dich an einen Arzt zu wenden. Bis hierher war es nett, aber ich bin nicht an deinen Wahnvorstellungen interessiert. Wenn du mir also gütigerweise sagen würdest, wo meine…"

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, bevor er gehen konnte, war Lupin über ihm, saß rittlings mit seinen Knien auf Snapes Oberschenkeln und presste ihn so bewegungsunfähig auf das Bett. Er lehnte sich vor; seine Hände hielten Snapes Arme eisern fest.

„Denk nicht einmal daran, Severus. Ich lasse dich nicht noch einmal gehen. Du _warst_ es und du kannst es nicht dem Alkohol in die Schuhe schieben. Du kannst wohl behaupten, dass die letzte Nacht das Ergebnis übermäßigen Trinkens ist, aber nicht letztes Jahr. Letztes Jahr warst du stocknüchtern, du wusstest genau, was du tatest. Du warst dort, denn du wolltest… du wolltest mit mir zusammen sein."

„Nimm gütigerweise deine Tatzen von meiner Person, Lupin!" Snape schrie fast und wand sich im überraschend kräftigen Griff des Werwolfs.

„Nur wenn du die Wahrheit sagst." Lupin bettelte fast.

„Was spielt es für eine Rolle?" Snape grollte beinahe.

„Für mich spielt es eine Rolle. Es ist mir wichtig, weil es das einzige Mal in meinem schäbigen Sexleben war, dass ich mehr als nur eine Nacht wollte. Das eine Mal, das sich anfühlte wie… als es sich anfühlte wie Liebe machen."

Snape hörte auf zu zappeln und sah in die honigfarbenen Augen, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Sie enthielten keine Verärgerung, keinen Abscheu, nicht die Gefühle, die er nach der Enthüllung über die eine Nacht erwartet hatte, in der er nicht auf seinen Verstand gehört hatte. Sie enthielten Verwirrung, Verständnis und eine Spur von Zuneigung… von Hoffnung. Seine Entschlossenheit schmolz hinweg.

„Es war eine sehr wichtige Nacht für mich, Remus", began er langsam. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du verstehen kannst, was ich fühlte. Jahrzehntelang habe ich für eine Jugendsünde bezahlt, für einen Moment der Rücksichtslosigkeit und Selbstsucht. Um mich von dem einen Herrn zu befreien, musste ich mich in die Hand eines anderen begeben. Der eine hätte mich gevierteilt, um mich dann wieder zusammenzuflicken und es erneut zu tun. Und der andere hätte es im Namen höherer Ziele zugelassen."

Remus' Griff um seine Arme lockerte sich ein wenig, als er sprach, aber seine Augen blieben auf Snapes fixiert.

„In dieser Nacht war ich zum ersten Mal wahrhaft frei, seit ich achtzehn Jahre alt war. Frei von jeglichem Herrn. Dieser eine Moment löschte zwanzig Jahre Schmerz aus. Entgegen aller Hoffnung hatte ich überlebt, meine Schuld war bezahlt. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben erlebte ich, was Freude ist. Ich war trunken vor Freude, ich brauchte nichts anderes mehr. Ich wollte mich an jede Sekunde dieser Nacht erinnern. Ich wollte eine klare, unvernebelte Erinnerung an die Nacht, in der mein Leben wahrhaft begann. Und da warst du… lachend… und flirtend… und ich wollte für einen Moment wieder achtzehn sein."

„Warum bist du gegangen?" fragte Remus mit gepresster Stimme. Tränen standen in seinen Augen.

„Warum hätte ich bleiben sollen? Du warst ganz offensichtlich betrunken und ich habe das ausgenutzt. Ich dachte, du würdest es so wollen." Snape sah zur Seite.

Remus nahm Snapes Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drehte seinen Kopf sanft zu sich, so dass sie sich wieder gegenseitig ansahen. Er strich mit einem Fingerknöchel über Snapes Kiefer und lächelte leicht. „Seit wann ist dir wichtig, was ich will?"

„Was willst du?" fragte Snape. Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern.

Lupin strich eine einzelne Haarsträhne hinter Snapes Ohr. „Von vorn anfangen."

„Du willst mir den Hof machen, Lupin?" Snape dachte, es hätte sich absurder anhören müssen, als es klang.

„Du hast mich doch schon Remus genannt; also lass den Unsinn mit den Nachnamen, Severus", sagte er liebevoll. „Ich will nochmal von vorn anfangen. Dinner heute Abend. Nur wir beide. Vollständig bekleidet."

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen altmodisch?" gab Snape zurück und hob die Augenbraue, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit dafür war.

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber ich glaube, so macht man das. Nicht, dass ich in dieser Angelegenheit auf reichhaltige persönliche Erfahrungen zurückblicken könnte, aber es ist wohl sinnvoll, wenn man etwas Dauerhaftes aufbauen möchte."

„Es ist dir ernst." Severus erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, für das er sich sicher zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt selbst maßregeln würde.

„Durchaus", antwortete Lupin aufrichtig.

„Hast du keine Angst davor, dass du mich ohne die Vorzüge der Trunkenheit nicht mehr attraktiv finden könntest"

„Die hätte ich vielleicht", sagte Remus und lächelte verlegen, „wenn ich denn gestern Nacht tatsächlich etwas getrunken hätte."

_Finis_


End file.
